


Day 19: Daddy Kink

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: After misbehaving all day and Daichi finally reaching his breaking point, he questions you on why you haven't been listening. Your answer isn't what he expects.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Day 19: Daddy Kink

The fact that the only sound you can hear is the food being cooked in the kitchen makes you anxious. You fidget on the couch, peeking into the kitchen every now and then to see Daichi and Koushi flowing smoothly around each other as they cook. You stifle a yelp as the wireless vibrator inside of you comes to life. Resting your forehead on the top of the couch, whimpering softly.

It’s been like this for about thirty minutes yet you’ve been edged and teased all day. While they have been cooking, Koushi has been turning the vibrator on and off, fluctuating the intensity. You glance back into the kitchen and don’t see either looking your way. Your hand slips beneath the waistband of your lounge pants and run your fingers along your outer lips. 

You’re a little shocked by how wet you are as you circle and rub your clit. The vibrator stops, turning off. You whine pitifully as you feel your pleasure fade.

“Y/n.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Dinner’s ready.”

You peek back over the couch to see Koushi. There’s mirth in his eyes as he looks at your flushed face.

“Coming.”

You get up from the couch on slightly shaky legs, following Koushi into the dining room. The table is already set and you take your seat.

“Y/n?”

“Yes?”

You look at Daichi to see he’s glaring at you, his brow twitching.

“Y-Yes, daddy?”

“Eat  _ all _ of your dinner.”

“Yes, daddy.”

You’ve barely spoken to them today. They’d decided to give you the silent treatment as punishment for misbehaving, along with the vibrator. Dachi and Koushi talk to each other, paying you no mind as you eat. Somehow, you find yourself picking at your dinner. Your appetite is lost from the immense guilt of misbehaving earlier today.

“Y/n.  _ Eat. _ ”

“I’m not hungry.”

The long sigh from across the table makes you look up at Daichi. He’s pinching the bridge of his nose and he looks defeated.

“Koushi.  _ Please, _ help me.”

“Of course.”

Koushi gets up and takes our plates, wrapping them to refrigerate to have for later. Daichi walks over to you and pulls your chair out, turning you around to face him.

“Up.”

You swallow nervously as you extend your arms to be picked up. Instead of getting picked up like normal, he picks you up over his shoulder. You squeal and fist the back of his shirt in fear of falling even though you know he would never drop you. You look at Koushi to see if he’s following only to see he’s sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. The bedroom door closes behind you and Daichi sets you on the bed, looming over you.

“Why are you misbehaving today, babygirl? I thought you were just in a bad mood and understood some days are better than others, but you’ve been deliberately not listening.”

You bite your lip, fidgeting slightly but unable to really move. Daichi grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“I’m not mad. Come on, babygirl. Tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

“Koushi?”

You nod, your cheeks getting squished in his grip.

“What happened?”

“Nothing bad. He’s just been teasing me all day. Though, I-I wasn’t allowed to cum.”

“ _ Oh? _ ”

You gasp as Daichi’s hand releases your chin to trail down your body and slip into your pants. As his fingers graze you lightly, you gasp. Daichi smiles at how wet you are, his fingers pushing inside to find the vibrator. You let out a moan, your hips jerking in search of friction.

“You’ve had this in you all day?”

“Y-Yes.”

“And why wouldn’t Koushi let you cum?”

“S-Said I couldn’t unless I apologized.”

“Apologized for what?”

“Um, f-for eating cake e-earlier.”

His fingers stop, causing you to whine needily. Daichi tuts his tongue and you finally relax slightly at the smile on his face.

“You ate cake  _ without _ my permission and  _ before _ dinner?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“And here you are giving me a migraine.”

“I’m sorry.”

Daichi kisses you slowly, pulling a whimper from you. You groan as his fingers find the vibrator and pull it out. Setting it aside, he grabs the hem of your pants and drags them off of your legs. Your eyes go wide as he lies between your legs, lightly kissing your inner thighs.

“You get one orgasm and then we’re going to go back and finish eating. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl.”

A shiver runs down your spine as he nips at the sensitive skin of your thighs.

“Don’t forget to ask for permission to cum, baby girl.”

You nod, unable to form words as you watch with anticipation. Daichi chuckles and shakes his head. You moan as his tongue flicks and teases your clit. As much as you feel the strong urge to close your legs you can’t with Daichi in between them. His tongue moves slowly at first, thrusting in and out of your entrance, shallow.

“Daddy, p-please…”

“Be patient, babygirl.”

You groan, rolling your hips hoping to encourage Daichi to do more. He growls, the vibrations making your hips buck in response. Daichi’s fingers dig into your thighs, pulling you down the bed a bit so he has more control over how much you can move. Unabashed moans echo in the bedroom.

The sound of the door creaking open draws your attention. You see Koushi leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The smirk on his face lets you know this was his goal the entire day.

“Daddy, can I cum? Please?”

Daichi hums as if in thought, looking up at you. You whimper and bite your lip.

“Please?  _ Please?! _ ”

He smiles and gives a quick nod as his tongue works you up to your breaking point. Your hands fist in his hair as you reach your peak, your orgasm hitting you hard from being edged all day. Daichi moans at your taste, licking up your slick slow as if he’s savoring you. Your legs tremble slightly as you regulate your breathing. When Daichi pulls away and you see how wet the lower half of his face is, you blush.

“Feeling better, babygirl?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good. Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go finish eating dinner.”

“Okay.”

You sit up and sigh only to pause when you hear Daichi make a noise as if remembering something.

“ _ Oh! _ You’ll get  _ your _ punishment later tonight,  _ Suga. _ ”

Your eyes go wide and you look at Koushi to see he’s standing stiff, staring at Daichi.

“ _ Understood? _ ”

He swallows and blushes as he looks down at the floor, Daichi’s intense look overwhelming him.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy. Let’s go eat.”


End file.
